Another Music Challenge
by AddictionHigh
Summary: So I've been away for a while, so here's a music challenge to get my creative juices flowing again! Enjoy


**Okay, so I know I've done a song challenge before, but I'm lacking motivation so thought I'd do another one to get my creativeness flowing again. (Hopefully.) Here we go, enjoy it!**

 **Rascal Flatts – Why**

Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau was on the flight back to her home town of in Pennsylvania on her own with tears silently streaming down her face, her mind drawn back to when her younger sister committed suicide years before. This time, it was her only brother who had died. She couldn't help but think about how young he was – 17 years old and the head of the soccer team at his school just like she had been. What she didn't know however, was no matter how happy he seemed when they skyped, he had been fighting his own demons. Oh, how she wished he had told her. She might have been able to help. She was an FBI agent after all. But what she didn't know was it wasn't anything she could have helped with. Matthew just couldn't cope with not knowing his older sister and wanted to be with her. To remember her. He had only been a few months old when she had taken her own life.

 **Elton John – Goodbye England's Rose (Candle In The Wind)**

Derek Morgan stood at the gravestone of his best friend. Emily Prentiss had been killed by her long term enemy – Ian Doyle. Oh how Derek hated him right now. How was it fair that he got to live, but Emily had to die? Derek Morgan made a promise there and then to make sure Doyle died before he did, even if he died doing it. The world seemed a little darker ever since that day. The day JJ had walked into the waiting room of the hospital and told everyone that Emily hadn't even made it off the table. Everyone's reaction had been much that Derek expected: Garcia burst into floods of tears, as did Reid although not quite so obviously loud as the blonde tech analyst. Rossi bowed his head and sat down, instantly praying. And Hotch just nodded his head softly before walking out of the room.

 **Bria Kam and Chrissy Chambers – When I Saw You**

Agent Jennifer Jareau knocked quietly on the door of her boss' office door and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. The tall brunette's hair cascaded down her back in waves and her porcelain features, in JJ's mind, were perfect. The second she saw the newest agent of the Behavioural Analysis Unit, JJ knew she had been lying to herself for the last 30 years of her life and she was gay, as much as she tried to deny it. She knew it now and couldn't lie to herself anymore.

 **Crystal Shawanda – You Can Let Go Now Daddy**

Henry LaMontagne loved his father, William LaMontagne Jr, with his whole heart; when his mother, Special Agent Jennifer Jareau wasn't at home, it was always Will that made Henry feel special. He'd do anything to see his dad smile. On numerous nights, Henry had crawled into his bed and held him tight as he cried in fear of his wife's job. Not man y mothers would willingly put themselves into the firing line of a man on a psychotic break with a gun. But JJ loved her job and neither Henry or Will would ever dream of asking her to change it.

 **Emili Sande – Read All About It**

Doctor Reid was a quiet boy growing up; he had a lot to say, but as a 12 year old boy in a public high school, he learnt very quickly to keep his thoughts to himself. And it was unfortunately something he never grew out of as he continued to grow. Working in the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI was a struggle for him in his first few months because he simply forgot to voice his opinions on the different rapists, murderers and child abductors. Eventually though, the Media Liaison got him to slowly start voicing his thoughts to the point everyone would have to constantly tell him to be quiet! Spencer Reid was an intelligent man; with an idyllic memory and an IQ of 187 nobody could deny him the title of genius but it was a bore occasionally hearing him drone on about statistics that didn't really have anything to do with the case at hand! Could the team complain that he had finally started joining in on the discussions though?

 **Robbie Williams and Gary Barlow – Shame**

Elle Greenaway stormed quickly out of the house she shared with her long term boyfriend Derek Morgan. Nobody else knew the real reason why she had left the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI; but it was because of the rules on interoffice dating: it simply wasn't allowed. After months of constant flirting, it had become enough for Elle Greenaway and she left her dream job and started a relationship with the tall, dark agent. But it wasn't without arguments.

Frequently, Derek and Elle would argue about Elle having to leave her job to start the relationship; it was a huge area of contempt. But eventually, they always made up. Their love was too strong not to withstand an argument. All it would take for them to sort it out was a few days away from each other. Elle would go and spend a weekend at home in Brooklyn and all would be resolved.

 **Tim McGraw – Meanwhile Back At Mama's**

Jennifer Jareau couldn't wait to get out of her small home town of East Allegheny in Pennsylvania. But it was harder than she thought; soccer scholarships, university: her parents didn't want her to leave, but she had to get out! East Allegheny was a town where everyone knew each other's business and JJ hated that! When she headed out to university, she attended a lecture of David Rossi's on profiling and the next day, she quit her soccer scholarship and joined the FBI Academy. She loved it! Within months, she was the best shot and had a team of profilers working alongside her. Jennifer Jareau couldn't imagine having stayed in East Allegheny and never joining the FBI. But that didn't mean she didn't miss it.

Every year, JJ would take her vacation time in one lump and spend a month back in East Allegheny with her mama and family. She never thought she'd miss it as much as she did.

 **Lonestar – Amazed**

William LaMontagne Junior was in love. He had been ever since the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI assisted him with a case of a murderer in New Orleans just after his daddy had died in Hurricane Katrina. He just wished his daddy was alive to see the beautiful blonde he had fallen in love with; he knew he'd be proud.

Everything about Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, or JJ to her friends, amazed the southern detective. Her determination, her compassion, her bravery. He'd flirted with her throughout the case, but she had deflected every move, determined to not mix her personal life with her professional life; but by the end of the week in New Orleans, William LaMontagne Jr had whittled down her stamina and she told him that he could call whenever he wanted. JJ hadn't even got on the plane when her cell phone rang...

 **Natasha Bedingfield – These Words Are My Own**

Emily Prentiss always had a way with words; one of the few perks of being the only daughter of an Ambassador. She'd never had trouble verbalising what she truly thought although occasionally it had got her into trouble. But when it came to her feelings; Emily struggled. She could never find the words to say "I love you". As Ambassador Prentiss' daughter she had always been taught to make sure she never allowed herself to appear vulnerable. So she did what she had always done when she couldn't find the right words: she turned her thoughts into a song. It didn't matter if nobody ever read her lyrics because just the act of writing them and putting a tune to them made her head clearer. She could cope without telling the object of her desires she loved them if her compartmentalisation was not affected.

 **Ellie Goulding – Burn**

The fire was burning brightly as Dominic Lloyd walked away with a wicked smile on his dark features. It was the 20th fire he had set in a three month period and so far the police had no suspects as to who was burning down buildings and killing wildlife in the small town in Colorado. Little did he know that the police had called in the FBI to assist them and the fire at the local café would be his last. It was after the 15th fire that Sheriff Louise Scott had called the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI; begging them to help her solve the case. The first fire that had caused a death of a person.

 **There we go! Ten different songs; ten different stories! I promise, now I'm back into the flow of writing, I will get my other stories updated! Much love to you all for sticking by me!**


End file.
